Excellent Anniversary
by firedemon95
Summary: Its Chizuru and Orihime's anniversary. A request by gaaraofpie. Please read and review. ChizuruXOrihime. ONE SHOT


**Firedemon95- This is a request FF for gaaraofpie. Granted its one of two. This first one is of ****Chizuru and Orihime. It may not be very good but I'm tired as hell at the moment. Dance camp, family gatherings and the 4****th**** of July. Yeah. Not the best combination. Any way on with the FF. **

**I don't own Orihime or Chizuru. Both characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

Orihime sat happily in her single bed-room apartment. She sat slumped in an arm chair, her lower lip pressed tightly between her teeth. She squeezed her eyes as she thought of gift to her long time girlfriend, Chizuru. She jumped out of her chair and set to work on gathering items. It would give her something to do for the next hour. As she continued to gather the items and make the essential preparations she giggled at the thought of it coming together perfectly.

~Chizuru~

Chizuru looked at her clock. It was just about seven in the evening. A smirk began to etch itself across her face as she waltzed into her bathroom. She tore her glasses from her eyes and began prettying herself for Orihime, even though she knew that in the end it was going to be sweat ridden. Once her make-up was neatly painted across her face, she grabbed her purse and scooted out the door, humming happily to herself.

~Orihime…. Again~

Orihime glanced at the clock on her microwave. She had less than fifteen minutes before Chizuru was here. So she quickly grabbed the freshly melted chocolate, coolly washed strawberries and strangely cut fruit and headed upstairs to her bedroom. She placed the goodies on the night stand next to her bed and glanced around the room. Her bed was stacked high with plush pillows and rose petals. Her dresser and night stands were littered with millions of sweet smelling candles. Her floor had rose petals and whole roses scattered across its dark wood surface.

She nodded to herself as she tucked a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear. One final glance over she grabbed her cell phone letting Chizuru know that she could come right on in. Once the message was sent, she hurried into the attached bathroom, unaware of how long she had until she showed up. She shut the bathroom door behind her just in case. For extra measure she locked the door. Once she was sure that Chizuru couldn't get it, she turned to face the master bathroom. Laid cautiously on the closed toilet was a ruffled heap of fabric and other accessories. She looked at herself in the mirror and began peeling her white tank top away from her skin. Once it was gone, her torso was covered only by her pink, satin bra, so she proceed to her light colored jeans.

Both articles of clothing were folded neatly on the white marble counter top. She stared at herself in the mirror her auburn hair lose around her shoulders, her bountiful breasts confined to a pinchy feeling in the mechanism made from wire and fabric, and her entrance beginning to soak itself with the perverted thoughts of Chizuru. As she continued to stare at herself, she remembered that she still wasn't ready. She shook the thoughts from her mind as she walked over to the fabric. She picked it up and trotted back to her spot in front of the mirror. She carefully unfolded the bundle, revealing a scandalous undergarments.

She skillfully reached around and undid her pink bra clasp with a small snap. She slowly pulled the straps off of her shoulders and tossed the bra aside with her newly freed breasts moving provocatively across her chest. She turned back to the pile of clothes and picked up a rather lacey, strapless, black bra. She proceeded to put it on. She adjusted it slightly and then turned her attention to her quickly soaking panties. Her thumbs hooked themselves underneath the elastic and pulled them down. She quickly replaced it the forgotten ones with a matching pair. She checked the underwear clad Orihime in the mirror before proceeding. Her bra provided little to cover her breasts let alone her nipples, the same with her panties. She adjusted her bra one last time before she grabbed the outfit. She lifted up a pink and navy blue argyle shirt that fell to the bottom of her rib cage and pulled it over her head. She adjusted her breasts and straightened her shirt out a bit. Once the shirt was on, she grabbed a navy blue pleated skirt. She unzipped the side and proceed to pull it on, leaving her mid-section clearly visible. Once the skirt was resting on her hips she pulled on matching pink and navy blue knee high, argyle stockings.

She was about to strap on her high heels when the front door opened. Her head snapped up towards the door.  
>"OH, HIME! I'm ready for you!"<br>"Give me a second, Chizu! I'm still putting the finishing touches on your present!" Orihime yelled. She quickly buckled the black heels on and turned to the mirror. She found two black hair ties and two black satin ribbons. Quickly, she pulled her hair into two low piggy tails and tied the two ribbons into them. She quickly checked herself over and then exited the bathroom. She quickly, but quietly ran over to the bed. She posed herself carefully to reveal as much and as little as she wanted. She was about to yell for Chizuru to come upstairs when she remembered the lights. She bolted up and dimmed the lights. As quickly as she had gotten up, she repositioned herself in her pose.  
>"Okay, Chizu! You can come up!'<p>

She heard the click of Chizuru's high heels as she walked across the hardwood floor. Chizuru was outside the door when Orihime's breathing began to steady itself. Chizuru opened the door to find a scantily clad Orihime sitting on her bed, her legs partly open. Chizuru silently licked her lips. Her purse fell from her shoulder as she stepped into the room. She closed the door behind her as she kicked her heels off. Orihime stood up and seductively walked over to Chizuru. She placed a pale hand on her chest, gently.  
>"Happy anniversary, Chizu," Orihime purred. Chizuru growled a seductive growl as she wrapped her arms tightly around her waist, pulling her tight against her. As Chizuru began suckling on the exposed flesh on Orihime's neck, Orihime began unbuttoning Chizuru's blouse between deep throated moans. The last button was undone and the blouse just hung there on her shoulders. Chizuru bit down and continued sucking on her neck as Orihime's hand slid under her bra and kneaded the hardening mound in her warm palm. Chizuru couldn't wait much longer. She shrugged her shoulders, sending the blouse tumbling to the floor. Orihime smirked as she reached around Chizuru and ghosted the bra clasp. As Orihime continued to ghost the bra clasp, Chizuru let her lips leave their post on her neck and take up a new post on her pink lips. Their lips rolled on top of each other. Orihime's tongue was the first to beg for entrance. Of course welcoming the sign of progression, Chizuru let her tongue enter. Both wrestled for dominance. Rolling, flicking, sucking and rubbing until Chizuru finally won.<p>

Being careful not to step on Chizuru's unprotected feet, Orihime guided her over to the over sized plush pillow covered bed. Orihime carefully turned around so Chizuru walked backwards towards the bed. She carefully lowered her down when the back of her knees bent at the pressure behind them. With Chizuru beneath her, Orihime reached around her and undid the bra clasp. Still kissing feverishly, Orihime pulled the straps away from her shoulders and then tossed the unwanted bra aside. Her lips and tongue still busy, her hands snaked up to Chizuru's breasts and began kneading them again. Chizuru arched and moaned into Orihime. She continued to knead Chizuru's breasts.

Orihime pulled away from Chizuru's lips and then slowly made her way down to the continuously hardening mounds. She flicked her tongue over one of her nipples. Chizuru moaned and then bucked her hips, silently pleading with her to remove her jeans. Orihime stopped her tongue and moved to Chizuru's pants. She undid the button and unzipped her zipper, revealing a triangle patch of her panties. Orihime shimmed the jeans off of her legs and threw them aside. She pushed Chizuru's legs wide and prodded her pink entrance while her panties were still on.

Chizuru shudder at the sudden attention that her hole was getting. She continued to moan as the slender finger continued to tease her senselessly. Orihime smirked as she pushed the panties to the side. She scooted closer to the weeping entrance and rolled its protective lips between her fingers. Chizuru began to moan and buck until Orihime tore the panties away from her hips. Orihime sat on her knees and licked her lips. Before she continued, she gently took Chizuru's glasses off and placed them on the nightstand. She was about to pulled her hand away when she remembered the melted chocolate and fruit. She reached for a plump strawberry and dipped it in the still warm chocolate.

With the strawberry in hand, she crawled back to her position between Chizuru's legs. She looked at Chizuru and gently blew on the strawberry. She brought the covered treat to her entrance and began rubbing against said folds. It was only seconds later when she pushed the chocolate covered goodie inside her. The warm chocolate spread itself inside Chizuru with each pump that Orihime gave the strawberry. After what seemed like eternity of the delectable penetration, Chizuru came. The milky fluid mixed with the dark chocolate over the ruby fruit. Orihime gently pulled it out and took a giant bite out of it. She moaned as the mixture of tastes attached themselves onto her taste buds.

Strawberry juice, chocolate and come spilling over the corners of her mouth and over her swollen lips, she leaned over and continued kissing Chizuru. They pulled away with a small pop. Chizuru smirked as she quickly switched positions. Orihime was giggling as Chizuru straddled her hips, letting her soaking, chocolate covered pussy rub slightly against her exposed stomach. Chizuru ran her hands through Orihime's hair, effectively untying her piggy tails. After the hair issue was aside, she removed the school girl uniform top in one swoop. Chizuru set aside on the side of the bed. Orihime thought she saw her eyes glaze over as she stared at her bountiful breasts still contained by a tiny, lacey bra. Orihime hadn't had time for another thought to form when Chizuru tore that bra from her body, releasing the increasingly hardening mounds. Orihime gasped as the cold air wrapped around her chest. Before Chizuru continued she buried her face inside the delicious mounds.

Orihime laughed as she reached between her skirt and skin and tore the lacey panties away, giving Chizuru complete access. Chizuru unburied herself and scooted between her legs. She lifted the skirt up and laid it on her stomach. She took two fingers and pressed them inside Orihime. She pushed and pulled until the murky liquid coated her fingers from knuckle to tip. She climbed over Orihime and grabbed a cool piece of pineapple. She looked at the weeping vagina in front of her. She then rubbed the slice along the folds until it was covered it the fluids. She brought up to her lips and sucked the same fluids from the golden ring. A content moan escaped her throat as ran her tongue on the mini mountains of the fruit. After it was coated in nothing but her saliva, she inserted inside Orihime.

Orihime groaned as Chizuru's pace quickened. The golden ring was quickly becoming covered in her juices again. As she continued to rapidly push the ring in and out she switched it from her hand to her mouth. Chizuru placed her hand back on the fruit as she began thrusting it deeper. The slice was in so deep that her finger was inside her as well. Chizuru chose then to remove the fruit and use four fingers. As her fingers dove deeper and deeper inside Orihime, she took a bite out of the pineapple slice and smiled. She had finished off the slice while her hand had become one with Orihime's vagina. She continued to get faster and faster as Orihime moaned louder and deeper. Chizuru was about to add her other hand when Orihime came all over the hand. Some of the milky fluid proceeding down her arm.

Chizuru and Orihime were breathing hard when an idea sparked to life in both of their minds. They stretched their legs wide and then pressed their dripping pussies together. Chizuru began bouncing against Orihime, place friction in the desired area. Orihime threw her head back in a silent scream. Chizuru continued slamming the sticky folds together as Orihime reached for a slice of apple. It took a few tries, but she finally got a piece. She sat up, the slice clenched tightly in her palm. She rested a hand on Chizuru's shoulder, slowing her movements. When she was fully stopped, she placed the slice between them, carefully positioned at the entrance to their pussies. She flopped back and Chizuru took that as an opportunity to continue.

As Chizuru rubbed and pushed against Orihime, the apple slice dug deeper and deeper into each other.  
>"Oh, God….. Orihime…. That was the… most…. Wonderful idea… so far," Chizuru panted as the apple cut deeper. Orihime was about to agree when they both screamed in pleasure, their juices mixing with each other and over the slice. They sat quietly and then pulled apart.<br>"Thanks for the…. Great present, Orihime," Chizuru grinned as she fell face first onto the pile of pillows. Orihime got up to move when she realized that the apple was still lodged inside her. She rolled her eyes as she pulled it out and took a bite, falling asleep mid bite.

**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**

**Firedemon95- Thank you for reading. Please comment and review. I hope you enjoyed gaaraofpie. Thank you for requesting this. XD**


End file.
